House Of Hades
by prce
Summary: I am giving this my best shot. This is the first time I have posted on Fanfic. I have just finished reading MOA yesterday and decided that I was going to write a Fanfic to distract and entertain you all till the next book comes out, because I know that the wait is harsh and can kill people.Please comment on how my writing is because this is the first time I am doing this. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**I am giving this my best shot. This is the first time I have posted on Fanfic. I have just finished reading MOA yesterday and decided that I was going to write a Fanfic to distract and entertain you all till the next book comes out, because I know that the wait is harsh and can kill comment on how my writing is because this is the first time I am doing this. Enjoy!**

**Annabeth**

**Annabeth woke up with a start. The first thing that registered in her brain was the fact that she had somehow twisted her ankle on an even worse angle than before. Her whole body was aching and her head was throbbing with pain. Then a flood of memories came rushing to her mind. The web tangled around her, Percy and her holding hands and the blackness. The first thing Annabeth did was to scan around to check for Percy.**

**She felt an immense rush of relief when she saw Percy laying a few metres away, but her relief was soon replaced by panic. **_Was Percy Ok? Why isn't he getting up?_

**As if to read her thoughts, Percy let out a groan.**

**"Percy are you ok?" Annabeth asked immediately, but there was no response at all. She tried to stand up and walk over o Percy, but he second she stood up she lost balance and fell down again. What ever she was standing on was squishy and soft like a jumping castle. She tried to get up again, but this time a bit more slowly. She managed to hobble over towards Percy. She slowly knelt down and placed her hand on Percy's head, it felt as hot as a fry pan. She decided that she needed to scout around the place a bit more. Although she may have imagined tartarus as a very dark place, it wasn't that dark at all. There was a greyish gloomy sort of light that was ussualy there in the evenings. She took a few steps towards what looked like a wall. After she reached the wall she slowly ran her hand across it to decide whether it was made of brick, rock or cement, but when she touched the thing, she got the shock of her life. It was not a wall. It was a giant spider! Annabeth screamed with horror expecting the spider to attack her. Minutes passed but nothing happened. Then she took a cautious step backwards and stepped into a pool. When she examined what she had stepped on, she realised that it was blood, spider blood. She traced the small puddle back to the giant spider, (Arachne) and figured that the weaver was not fortunate enough to fall on a soft substance like Percy and herself.**

**Although she felt relieved that the spider had not survived, but a twinge of pity and guilt still clung to the back of her mind. The woman had received a vey harsh punishment for a small crime, and had fallen to death in Tartarus. Annabeth scanned around again and slowly realised they were in a chamber.**

**Suddenly there was a crunching noise behind her and Annabeth whirled around with lightning speed.**

**"Relax, it's only me" Percy whispered.**

**"Percy!" Annabeth shouted and gave him a flying hug, which had knocked both of them down, and had turned into a series of painful grunts and moans because both of them had fallen onto a bunch of pointy and rough bones. Percy quickly got up and dusted his pant as if he didn't ever want to do anything with the bones again. **

**"Come on Annabeth, we have to get moving and find the doors of death or we will end up laying with Larry over there" he said pointing at a skeleton sitting against a rock.**

**" Maybe we could search for a bit"**

**" No" Percy had cut her off. " I know that we need to find our belonging, but according to one of the stories Nico once told me, monsters patrol the main holes of Tartarus every 3 hours. So we better get going unless we want to fight monsters that return every two minutes for more."**

**Annabeth bit her bottom lip and hesitated for a moment, this may be the last time she may ever see her dagger, or her laptop again, but decided that Percy had a point.**

**"Ok which way should we go?" she asked gazing around the chamber. There were two possible exits, a corridor to the left and a door straight ahead. That was when she spotted the strange markings on the door.**


	2. The King

Percy

Percy and Annabeth walked cautiously walked towards the door. Percy decided that he would walk behind Annabeth just in case.

As they reached the door, Percy realized that it was very cold. Something about the door just creeped him out. Annabeth peered catiously at the inscriptions embedded on the top of the door. "The Isle through the queen's garden" Annabeth read out.

"Maybe we should just go a little inside to take a look" he suggested.

"Shh!" Annabeth signaled, urgently placing a finger on her mouth. "I here something." she whispered. The noise was coming from the tunnel to the left. Percy immediately placed his hand on Riptide; the pen had appeared in his pocket a while ago.

The sounds of footsteps and raspy voices were getting louder.

"The door quick!" Annabeth urged, but Percy needed no motivation. They only way they could survive this place and reach the doors of death was to avoid any confrontation and to move quickly. As Percy entered he made sure Annabeth went in front of him, he didn't want any monsters getting close to her. They walked as fast as they could, they could have ran but Annabeth's ankle had only recovered enough for her to walk. The tunnel seemed to be turning slightly to the left but Percy couldn't be sure.

After walking for what seemed like an eternity, the tunnel widened into a massive room. The light here was much darker and Percy took out riptide to light the way.

"Um Percy, we should rest here for a while you know" Annabeth suggested.

Percy thought for a while, this place creeped him out more than the tunnel. The whole thing was shouting out 'monsters' but they had no choice.

"Ok," Percy said, cuddling next to where Annabeth sat. He put his arm around her shoulder to bring her closer, and she rested her head on his shoulder. Images of when they first met flashed through Percy's mind, he remembered their first quest, and how he had a crush on her since then. Then he remembered when Annabeth gave Percy her first kiss. It was a total shock for him, but hey, he wasn't complaining. All this made him want to protect her even more fiercly, they were going to make it out of this place no matter what.

Soon Annabeth nodded of and Percy's eyes were drooping, but Percy was scared to sleep because of the nightmares. He knew that the second he slept Gaea would start tormenting him with the worst dreams ever. But soon his eyelids closed and he fell into deep sleep. The monster noticed and made its move.

Percy opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was two yellow eyes staring back at him. Percy was sure it was not there to play tea party with so he immediately pulled out riptide and uncapped it. As if given a signal, the massive creature started to bound towards him. It had a massive scythe in its right hand and Percy was sure he didn't want to feel it. The monster struck towards Percy's knee with lightning speed, which almost caught him by surprise but he managed to parry it and counter strike a jab to the monsters left eye. The monster ducked and ran towards Percy to tackle him rugby style, but Percy dodged easily and swung his sword towards its leg. The sword hit a metal piece of armor on the creature's leg and created a shrill metallic noise loud enough to wake Annabeth.

"Percy" she screamed, attracting the VIP attention of the creature towards her. The creature noticing a new target charged towards Annabeth even before she could stand up and tackled her. Percy who was on the other side couldn't do anything but watch as the creature put the scythe to Annabeth's neck.

"No!" Percy screamed.

"Drop your sword or this puny girl's neck breaks" The creature rasped. Percy dropped riptide and pushed it towards the creature with his leg.

"Now walk were I tell you"

"Who are y.."

"Shut up!" The creature bellowed. Percy did. "Now march straight and don't look back." Percy walked straight and he could hear The creature and Annabeth behind him.

"Now turn right" the creature instructed. It navigated them through a bunch of routes and and forks and finnally told him to stop. They were in a low ceiling chamber. There was a musty smell seaping from was furious at himself. _How had he dozed off and let the creature come so close? Maybe he could use riptide( which was in his pocket now) to surprise the creature._

"Hello my demigod friends" a voice greeted them. A man with a long robe and a golden crown and a golden belt and a golden pair of shoes walked into the room. He heard Annabeth gasp this guy was, he had way to muck gold on him.

"I am king Midas" he said cheerfully and Percy's heart almost stopped.

GUYZPLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY OR I MIGHT STOP. IT MEANS A LOT TO ME. OTHER THAN THAT, NEXT 5 CHAPS ARE COMING TOMMOROW, BUT THAT'S ONLY IF THERE ARE MORE THAN 10 REVIEWS.


	3. Chapter 3

**Leo**

People often say that motivation doesn't last. Well, neither does bathing – that's why Leo recommended it daily. After the Percy Annabeth incident, Leo had petty much taken in charge of the crew.

Jason and Frank just sat in the corner blaming them selves everyday, and Hazel and Nico were getting sicker and sicker. Piper seemed to be the only one who was motivating people other than himself. Of course coach hedge was still blabbering about blowing pixies with bazookas, (He would have to check later if they really exist), but Leo could see the old chap was still a bit shocked.

"We should eat" Leo said, trying to get people to move for their 'places' for a bit. Piper gave him a 'really?' look.

"Yeah maybe" Jason mumbled. There was a slow nod of agreement through out the cabin. That was when Nico spotted the Iris Message.

"Hey Rachael" Nico rasped.

"S'up" she replied, " I just received a new prophecy"

She looked deathly pale.

"Here it goes," she stated.

_6 demigods shall cross the marshes of the dead_

_The hero of fire shall offer a head_

_4 of the heroes will be mislead_

_The stone to wake the mother shall be red_

_The fury of he ancients will spread_

Every one was staring at Leo. Even Rachael. Leo was shocked. What did the prophecy mean, 'The hero of fire shall offer a head?'

"Have the Romans attacked yet?" Nico asked, diverting the attention back to Rachael.

"No, but Chiron thinks that the war is avoidable"

"How?" everyone except for Leo exclaimed. He was still thinking partly about the prophecy.

"Chiron thinks that he can talk to Lupa and convince her about Leo." The attention was back to Leo again, although Jason almost saved him immediately.

"That's genius. If Lupa can talk to the Romans, they will listen to her." He looked like he had hope again.

"and then, they might team up" Piper finished. Her face look exited, although probably half of it was because Jason was back to his normal self again.

"Yeah, but it might take a few days, and Chiron does not know where she is" Rachael said, breaking the slight happiness growing around the cabin

"Say, where are Annabeth and Percy?" she asked. Every ones faces suddenly went gloomy. Rachael waited for an answer, but none came.

"What? They're ok right?" Leo spoke.

"They fell into Tartarus" the silence after that was unbearable.

"I guess I will have to tell the others. What's going to happen next?"

"Percy told us to go to the doors of death, he and Annabeth will meet us there." Nico replied.

"Ok then, I have to go now, the message is fading. See ya and best of luck" she replied. The message vaporized almost a second after that.

"So who's up for lunch?" Leo asked.

All the eyes were on him again.

"I don't know, but from now I will try my best to rescue Percy and Annabeth" Jason stated, as if he had'nt heard Leo.

"Yeah" everyone chanted.

"For Percy and Annabeth" Jason shouted.

"For Percy and Annabeth" everyone cheered, even coach hedge from the front. Now the cabin was a bit more cheerful, but it didn't last long. There was a boom from the front.

"What happened?" Leo screamed.

"I don't know, the controls aren't working" coach Hedge screamed back

"Holy stinx" Leo muttered

They were falling, and they were falling fast.


End file.
